


I Want More

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Making Out, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Nancy discovers a new kink.





	I Want More

It’s been a thing ever since Nancy had met her. She’d loved Kali’s hair. There was so much excitement going on when she’d first arrived. El was excited to have a sister, Hopper was wary, her mom had thought it would be nice for her to have a girlfriend to spend time with. 

Little did she know it would turn into actual girlfriends. Girls who sneak around and makeout while they’re supposed to be doing homework or Kali will convince Nancy to sneak into the girls bathroom at school and smoke with her. 

Kali’s hair is ever changing, much like her. The shaved patch and purple tips don’t last long. She grows the patch out to bleach it, along with her ends. When it’s long enough she braids it to the back, and colors her ends bright teal. She bleaches her entire head and a few weeks later goes pastel pink. Then fire engine red. Everything looks gorgeous on her and Nancy is insanely jealous. 

The most dramatic thing she’d done to her hair was chop it to her shoulders after the whole slut incident, and even that hadn’t been that dramatic. So Nancy plays with Kali’s hair a lot. It’s always so soft despite the constantly coloring and her natural waves are way better than Nancy’s own. 

Nancy constantly plays with her hair. So it’s not a surprise she keeps her hands tangled in Kali’s hair when they makeout. It’s a random night and Nancy’s in Kali’s lap, her shirt off, and they’re making out. They go to move apart, Nancy to tug off Kali’s own shirt, and her ring gets stuck in Kali’s hair, tugging the red locks hard. Before Nancy can even apologize, Kali moans. 

“You like that?” Nancy asks quietly. 

Kali nods and pulls Nancy’s mouth back to hers, hands reaching up to cup Nancy’s breasts. Nancy moans and threads her fingers back into Kali’s hair and tugs. It gets more intense from there, both of the girls rutting against each other, Kali yanking down Nancy’s bra to lick at her nipple. Nancy tugs harder and Kali moans and she wonders if this is finally it, if they’re gonna have sex. She arches her back as Kali sucks harder and then there’s a pounding on her door, 

“Girls! Dinner!” 

Kali buries her face in Nancy’s neck, 

“Fuck me.” 

Nancy huffs, fixing her bra, 

“I’m trying.” 

There’s another knock ,

“Girls!” 

“Coming Mom!” Nancy shouts. 

“I’m not,” Kali mumbles. 

Nancy laughs loudly and slides off her lap, “Later.”


End file.
